


A Sense of Identity

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), Tigerland (2000)
Genre: M/M, William Brandt is Brian Gamble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Paxton never imagined his son in the job he is in now. He was fiery, independent, snarky, and so much like his old friend, Roland Bozz. He hadn't been able to convince his wife to name him Roland in honor of his friend. They named him Brian, instead. Brian had started out in the LAPD, then the LAPD SWAT, then he was booted and joined the IMF. Brian had changed in the few years in the IMF, less pronounced snark and sass, a far more controlled fire, but he still retained his independent streak, that had only grown, and was even going by his middle name, William. Then one day, Brian called him from some unnamed town in Russia, saying that he found Roland Bozz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Identity

Jim Paxton sat up as he heard his phone ringing. It was an unknown number.

 

"Hello?" He answered the call.

 

> _Dad, I found Roland Bozz._ <

 

"What? Where?" Jim was out of the bed.

 

> _Russia. We ran into him and his son in Russia._ <

 

"Russia? He really was in Russia?" Jim pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

 

> _Yeah. We're on a plane back to the states now. He's with us. Managed to convince him to come with us._ <

 

"How is he?" Jim sat down in his living room.

 

> _He's asleep right now. Jim, his son, is talking with Ethan about me. Jim was my partner in the LAPD. I didn't know who his parents were. Both of us were kinda secretive about that. Back to Roland, he is unharmed and more than a little confused. He said that he's seen me somewhere before. I told him I was Jim's partner in the LAPD. Also said I looked alot like my dad. He hasn't figured out you were my dad._ <

 

"It's good that he's okay." Jim sighed.

 

> _I want you to meet us at my DC house. So you can, you know, get caught up with him._ <

 

"What's your ETA?" Jim asked.

 

> _Five hours. Debrief is included._ <

 

"I'll be there." Jim said.

 

> _Good. I'll talk to you later. Bye._ <

 

"Be careful Brian." Jim sighed. "Bye." His son hung up.

 

* * *

 

 

Roland Bozz was thinking about how his day had gone. He and his son, Jim, named after his old friend Jim Paxton, had been in Moscow for a father-son vacation. With a few days left in the trip, a person from his son's past came crashing in, literally. He had been tossed through the window of the almost abandoned resteraunt. Then, some big guy came in through the window and started waving a gun at the past!guy. Jim was freaking out and was about leap to his defense when past!guy jumped up, pulled out a gun of his own, and pistol whipped the big guy. He went down hard. Then, some dark-haired guy and a British guy came running in, yelling something like 'Will are you okay? Did he shoot you?' past!guy, who Roland had now dubbed Will, just looked at them and said; 'Oh no. I just got _TOSSED THROUGH A FUCKING WINDOW_ , I'm perfectly fine. Could you have gotten here any slower?' The two guys winced. Will had then turned to look at Roland and Jim. He smirked at Jim's stunned face. It was wierd. Then, Roland found out that 'Will' was actually Brian William Gamble, Jim's old LAPD partner.

 

"He's asleep right now. Jim, his son, is talking with Ethan about me. Jim was my partner in the LAPD. I didn't know who his parents were. Both of us were kinda secretive about that. Back to Roland, he is unharmed and more than a little confused. He said that he's seen me somewhere before. I told him I was Jim's partner in the LAPD. Also said I looked alot like my dad. He hasn't figured out you were my dad." Roland listened to Brian as he was on the phone with someone. Who was this guy's dad? Roland really thought that Brian looked like Jim Paxton. Was this guy Jim's son?

 

"Will." The dark haired girl, Jane, called softly to Brian/Will.

 

"Bye Dad. I'll see you later." He hung up the phone. "Yeah, Jane?"

 

"Did you really take an armed robber down with a teddy bear? Can you really surf?" Benji asked.

 

"Yes I did. I was woke up in the middle of the night from a drunk pass out. Jim was out cold until that too. The only thing I could use as a weapon in range was a teddy bear. I can surf and I went surfing everymorning in L.A." He blinked. Ethan opened his mouth to say something. "And before you ask, yes I did dress in drag to bust a prostitute ring. No I didn't actually have sex. The rest of the team got there first. No, I will most likely not dress like that again. Yes, I looked sexy as hell in the outfit. No I will not put it back on. No Ethan, not even for you. Yes I actually looked like a girl, you couldn't really tell the difference. _Do not_ get any ideas Ethan Michael Hunt, Benjamin Montgomery Scott Dunn, and Janet Alexis Carter." Roland noticed that the dark haired guy pouted a little. Was that one, or the British guy, Ethan?

 

"Wii-ill..." The dark haired guy pouted.

 

"No. Ethan, no." Will crossed his arms. Question answered.

 

"So, what's the plan when we land?" Jane asked.

 

"All of us are heading to my house. You two included." Will replied.

 

"What?" Roland and Jim blinked.

 

"You heard me." Will rolled his eyes. "There's someone you need to see."

 

"Who?" Roland asked.

 

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Will replied. "We touch down in five hours."


End file.
